I. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to transmission controls for marine propulsion devices. Still more particularly, the invention relates to vibration isolation systems for transmission controls for outboard motors.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional marine transmission controls are subject to vibration emanating from the transmission. The vibration creates tactile sensations in the palm of the operator's hands and lends a feeling of "roughness" to the operation of the transmission control.
Attention is directed to the energy dissipating or absorbing devices which are disclosed in the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Rison 637,668 November 21, 1899 Fowler 1,304,955 May 27, 1919 Olson 1,815,631 July 21, 1931 Weber 2,134,770 November 1, 1938 Hedrick 2,261,155 November 4, 1941 Groves 2,295,731 September 15, 1942 Johnson 2,628,044 February 10, 1953 ______________________________________